exodus_ffxifandomcom-20200214-history
Exodus FFXI Wikia
'Welcome to Exodus!' Welcome to the Exodus Private FFXI Server based from DSP. We are a server that is capped at the level 75 cap with Wings of The Goddess being the latest expansion. We also have custom content to make the player experience even more enjoyable! Including custom stat additions to items and more! No matter where you come from it, or if you wish to play casual or hardcore, Exodus is the perfect place to call home. Come and join us today! What Makes Us Unique * We support Character Data Transfers from other servers! See the Character Transfer Page, to transfer character data from retail to here on Exodus. Here is the application on our Guildwork! * Exodus sports a unique Points & Rewards System for coveted drops. Rewards are granted in the form of points for completing major story events and defeating top-tier monsters & bosses from each FFXI expansion present on Exodus. The points can then be used to obtain the gear. See @tele reward to cash in! * We reward you for bringing your friends! Check out Recruitment Prizes for details! * We're on Discord! If you can't find us in game, we are all usually using the Discord mobile app to stay in touch. Text or voice chat are used. See our Discord Setup guide for more information. * And much more! Please check out the pages below for all the information about Exodus you need! Getting Started Ready to join? Please check out our How to Join Exodus guide! Below are some helpful links, but if you're searching for something specific, please try out the search bar at the top of the page! * Exodus Guildwork Site - our main hub for communication, including forums and Event Calendars! Message a GM with your username to be added if you've already done a server transfer application. * Server Information * Rules * Frequently Asked Questions (FAQ) ** General, Server Transfer, and Dynamis FAQs included! * Installation Guide * Windower Setup for Exodus * How to Update * Discord Setup * Server Transfer Application Information * Exodus Google Drive Information * Exodus Server Commands - in-game teleports, shops, and more! * Updates to Server - a running list of update notes. * Help Desk & Ticket System - please review before opening a ticket. * Points & Rewards - our unique system, with everything you need to know! * Recruitment Prizes - bring your friends to Exodus and get a prize! * Troubleshooting - common technical problems, with solutions. What's coded and what isn't? * Exodus Issues List * DSP Issues List * Merit Information * BCNM Information Exodus Customizations * Custom Drops - content doesn't exist? No problem! * Custom Trade Functions - filling the gaps: Seals, GP, and others! * Custom Recipes - who needs synergy?! Let's craft! * Custom Items - making your cool stuff less gimp since 2015! * Custom Abilities - did your relic WS disappoint? Not anymore! * Custom Shops - get your low-priced, conveniently placed items here! * Custom Quests - do our bidding, buahahaha! I mean...have fun! * The Path of Gods Other * Glossary - an extensive list of relevant terms for new players. Latest activity Category:Browse